1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-wheeled self-balancing wheelchair which can run in all directions while keeping its balance on its own using two wheels mounted at the right and left of the wheelchair and which includes a multipoint support stably mounted at the lower part of the wheelchair for stopping or parking.
2. Background Art
FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) are a perspective view and a side view of a lower moving part for explaining problems of a conventional two-wheeled self-balancing wheelchair. A two-wheeled self-balancing moving part which is the technological foundation for the present invention runs while two wheels 16 mounted at the right and left of the wheelchair keep their balance in real time. That is, in order to keep the balance of the wheels 16, a controller controls various electric processors including a gyro sensor to keep the balance of the wheels 16, such that the wheelchair can run back and forth and convert left and right directions. After a chair is mounted on the upper part of a housing 10 illustrated in FIG. 1(a), when a rider inclines his or her body at a predetermined angle forwardly or backwardly in a state where the rider sits on the chair, the various sensors including the gyro sensor read a slope and operate the wheels 16 in the direction of the slope as much as the wheelchair gets out of the slope in order to prevent the wheelchair from being turned over back and forth due to the slope, such that the wheelchair is corrected in position and can run in safety. Therefore, the wheelchair can keep its erect posture without losing its balance using the two wheels 16 mounted at the right and left of the wheelchair, move back and forth according to inclination of the rider's body, and change directions using a manipulation handle or a button located at a handle.
The conventional two-wheeled self-balancing wheelchair can keep its balance in real time in a situation that electric power is supplied, but falls down when electric power is cut off. Therefore, in order to prevent the wheelchair from being turned over, electric power must be continuously supplied to the wheelchair even during stopping or parking. In order to solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 1, stick supports 60 are mounted at the sides of the housing 10. The stick supports 60 can move up and down by operation of an actuator as indicated by an arrow of FIG. 1(a). The stick supports 60 are lifted upwardly when the wheelchair runs and is took down to touch the ground as shown in FIG. 1(b) so that the two-wheeled self-balancing wheelchair is erected in a stable state.
However, such a two-wheeled self-balancing wheelchair has a problem in that the stick supports 60 operated by the actuator are easily bent or broken. Therefore, the wheelchair on which the old or weak sit is turned over due to the problem. For instance, when the wheelchair which is kept in a car or in a house is landed down on the ground, in a case that all loads of the wheelchair is concentrated on the stick supports 60, the stick supports 60 are bent or broken and it makes running of the wheelchair impossible. Moreover, in a case that an external shock is applied to the stick supports 60, the stick supports 60 are easily, broken and it is directly connected with the rider's safety, and thus, people demand solutions of the problem of the stick supports 60.